Endless Love
by miloreo
Summary: just a bunch of sekai Flash-fic [ Sekai . Kaihun ]
1. Endless Love

_-miloreo_ ** _2016_** _-_

 _I'm looking at you while holding my breath  
Like the world is stopped_

Kai menatapnya dia meletakan telapak tangannya dipinggang ramping itu sementara tangan lainnya melakukan sesuatu kai mendesah sementara sehun ia hanya bisa melenguh pasrah ia hanya bisa memberikan tubuhnya dan saat kai menatap matanya seperti tadi membuatnya merasa sesak dan ia merasa seluruh perputaran dibumi ini terhenti saat ia mendengar suara kai bukan suara melainkan _ucapannya_

" _sehun. Mengapa kita seperti ini huh?"_

 _Kami tertawa namun hatiku meraung_

 _Even you can't see me like a passing wind  
My mind still toward you_

 _Sehun terbangun dan seseorang disampingnya masih terlelap rambutnya yang berantakan dan bagaimana tangan kai menggengam erat pinggangnya membuatnya merasa senang ya hanya itu tak lebih, kemudia lelaki berumur 22 tahun itu pergi menuju kamar mandi menatap dirinya dibalik kiasan cermin yang menyedihkan_

 _sehun dan kai tahu ini sangat melelahkan namun hati dan pikirannya bersikeras untuk bertahan meski ia tahu akhirnya bagaimana._

 _It's hurt to love you  
I can't empty my mind and it's so sad_

 _sehun dan kai bertemu lagi dua minggu kemudian mereka bertemu disebuah restoran dan ia melihat kai bersama seorang wanita cantik dan ia tahu siapa itu wanita itu adalah istri kai ia sadar jika ia menggangu hubungan orang, tapi ia tak bisa, tak bisa sedikitpun melepaskan kai darinya karena ia lebih memilih untuk mati daripada_ _ **kehilangannya**_ _._

" _kau melamun,sehun"ucap seseorang sementara sehun hanya tersenyum lalu memakan makannanya "bagaimana kalau kita mempercepatnya?aku sudah tak sabar kau tahu?"sehun hanya tersenyum kaku meminum winenya dan saat ia melirik kearah kai mereka tengah berciuman, ciuman yang dulu ia biasa rasakan setiap harinya dan sehun tanpa kai itu bagaikan seekor siput tanpa cangkang_

 _ **Hampa dan lemah**_

 _Namun itu tertutup baik oleh_ _ **topeng emasnya**_

 _Please, don't forgett  
Stopless love_

 _Sehun menelpon kai ia sungguh merindukan lelakinya sembari menunggu kai tiba ia mempersiapkan semuanya mulai dari ayam hingga dessert dan saat bel berbunyi ia menggembangkan senyumnya_

" _kau datang!"sehun memeluk pria dihadapannya "aku merindukanmu kau tahu?"ucapnya ia lalu mengecup bibir kai namun kai menolaknya dan ia merasakan tangan kasar kai meremasnya dan menatap matanya tajam "please sehun, kita akhiri semua ini aku tak ingin menyakitinya lagi ia-ia mengandung anakku"sehun melihat air mata namun mata kai memancar rasa bersalah dan kekecewaan "maafkan aku sehun" sehun merasa sesak dan kepalanya terasa berat ia merasa seperti sesuatu menghatamnya_

" _pergilah ,kai"_

 _Aku lelah_

 _ia juga_

 _Kita_ _ **lelah**_ _namun ingin_ _ **bertahan**_

 _Your eyes are on me  
Like as you know all about my mind_

 _Setelah kata perpisahan itu kami tak bertemu lagi dan aku hanya sibuk dirumah ibuku karena sebentar lagi rumah baru akan menyambutku_

" _kau semakin cantik,sayang" dan ia mengecupku bibirku dipublik aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya "kau gila?! Kau ingin reputasimu buruk?" ucapku sengit namun ia hanya memberikan seringainya lalu aku mengikuti arah pandangan matanya disana kai mentap kami dan digenggamannya adalah sebuah surat entah surat apa itu namun lagi-lagi aku melihat tatapan kecewanya dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum sinis "kau hebat eh,chanyeol?"dia tertawa lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya "tentu, memang dia siapa?dia hanyalah kim kai yang dulu kau puja dan sekarang kau tahu dia.."_

 _aku bisa mendengar suara tawa chanyeol yang menggelegar_

 _dan_

 _Aku hanya bisa menatap langit yang biru._

 _Dia membuatku sakit lagi._

 _Bertahan atau Melepaskan?_

 _Even I tried to go away  
We are tied by our memories  
Even we aren't at the same place_

 _Dan meskipun aku mencobanya aku hanya akan teringat akan dirinya bagaimana ia melindungiku disaat terburukku dan memberiku pujian disaat ku bersinar aku masih sama tak akan berubah hanya status kita yang berubah tapi didalam hatiku yang terdalam namamu selalu berada disana._

 _Dan ia melangkahkan kakinya sesaat setelah lonceng berbunyi_

 _A letter to Oh/Park sehun._

 _Selamat untukmu Sehun_

 _Aku ingin menulis surat ini karena kau tahukan kau tak akan pernah terganti meski aku menikahinya dan maafkan aku dan aku tahu kau pasti tak akan memafkan ku atas segala yang pernah terjadi tapi satu hal yang ingin ku ucapkan adalah_

 _Terima kasih untuk lima tahun yang telah kita lalui dan maafkan aku atas perjodohan yang tak bisa kutolak_

 _Dan kau tahu setiap malam kadang aku berpikir apakah kau masih memikirkanku? Mencintaiku seperti sebelumnya? Atau chanyeol telah menggantikanku? Semoga ia cepat menggantikan posisiku dan jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu lagi kita akan bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya karena kau tahu..kan?_

 _Kim Kai_

 ** _END_**

 __" _It's hurt to love you  
I can't empty my mind and it's so sad  
Please, don't forget  
Stopless love  
It's okay even if you're late  
If it's destiny, we would meet again"_


	2. Uncover

_Uncover_

 _-miloreo2016-_

 _Dunia tak perlu tahu seberapa besarnya cintaku untuknya,dunia tak perlu melihat betapa mesranya kami dibalik kamera,aku hanya akan memberi tahu seluruh rasa cintaku hanya untuknya dan tuhan._

 _Cinta kami akan selalu tersembunyi,mungkin hingga masing-masing dari kami memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan diam-diam kita akan berhubungan,lucu sekali._

 _Terkadang aku dan dia berada dalam satu panggung dan kadang kami berada dalam jarak yang jauh,kami mungkin terlihat tak menyapa satu sama lain tapi sebenarnya kami sangat dekat hanya dengan sebuah tatapan mata atau sedikit sentuhan saja sudah membuatku senang_

 _Dan di saat terberat kami dan saat ia hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan kecewanya aku hanya bisa menatapnya karena manajer kami menyuruh kami untuk menjaga jarak dan ia membuat keadaan ini semakin memburuk,ia pergi dengan chanyeol meninggalkanku sendiri tapi semua rasa kecewa itu hilang saat ia mengirimku pesan singkat_

 _Kim Sehun_

 _Kami berada dipantai dan aku teringat dirimu,aku minta maaf,hyung. Aku egois aku tahu kau melakukannya untuk kebaikan kita bersama dan jaga dirimu,lekas sembuh,sayang! Aku mencintaimu!_

 _Aku tersenyum,ia semakin dewasa saja dan aku hanya bisa berharap semoga saja sikapnya tak berubah terlalu jauh._

 _Jongkai_

 _Hey,Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku merasa tak berdaya saat itu aku stress dan aku terpaksa tapi saat mengingatmu aku harus tetap semangat,dan juga anak-anak kita merindukanmu._

 _aku tersenyum, aku harap ia bisa melihatnya._

 _Sehun tertawa, ia menatap foto dirinya dan kai di konser smtown jepang tahun lalu_

 _Saling bergengaman tangan_

 _bercengkrama seolah dunia adalah dunia mereka_

 _seolah dunia sebenarnya terlupakan_

 _tapi sebuah hubungan yang indah_

 _Harus tertutupi oleh drama agensi yang kejam_

 _Tapi saat hubungan kami tak tertutupi, kami memiliki dunia kami sendiri_

 _Dimana cinta kami tak memiliki batas dan tak berujung dan dunia akan terlupakan saat kami bersama_

 _Dia segalanya untukku_

 _-Kai & Sehun_

 _forever we'll never change_ _Two and together we'll never change._

 ** _END_**


	3. 246 AM

2.46 AM

.

-Miloreo2016-

 _5 Agustus 2017_

Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang ketiga, kami berencana untuk pergi kepantai sore ini dan kulihat sehun telah bersiap-siap dengan barang-barangnya ia selalu cantik,pikirku.

 _dibalik tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar itu tersimpan jiwa lemah lembut bak seorang wanita_

aku menggeret koper kami sementara sehun tengah menjemput jonghun dia adalah anak kami,ia lahir dari ibu titipan dan saat kami sibuk orang tua sehun akan merawat jonghun terkadang kedua orangtuaku juga akan membantu ibu sehun merawat jonghun yang rewel

"Hallo papa!, Jonghun rindu sekali denganmu!"ucap sehun ia menirukan suara baby jonghun membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya "hallo sayang!" aku mencium bayi tiga bulan ini dia sangat mirip denganku hanya saja kulitnya putih dan hidungnya seperti sehun dan warna rambutnya mengikuti rambut ibu titipannya dia sangat tampan sama seperti ayahnya.

kami tiba dipantai 45 kemudian dan aku melihat jonghun tidur dengan sangat tenang ia sesekali menghisap nipple sehun dan aku iri,sungguh. "Jongin! lihat!ombaknya!" sehun terlihat sangat senang walau ia harus membawa jonghun kemana-mana digendonganya aku menatap mereka lama-lama membuatku senang,tiga tahun kami berpacaran membuatku ingin menikahinya tapi aku harus menunggu, menunggu agar cinta seperti kami dapat diterima tanpa dipandang sebelah mata.

 _sehun menatap jongin dari kejauhan, ia tahu kekasihnya itu pasti sedang memikirkan masa depan mereka,inginnya mereka seperti pasangan lain._

 _dapat berpegangan tangan tanpa ada cacian yang menghina bahwa cinta dengan jenis yang sama itu adalah hal yang menjijikan_

 _dapat menari dan berciuman dengan satu sama lain tanpa harus bersembunyi_

 _dan menunjukan kedunia bahwa cinta mereka layak untuk dipertahankan._

" _aku ingin seorang anak"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Kita dapat menggunakan ibu titipan,aku melihat di naver ada pasangan seperti kita menyewa rahim untuk anak mereka. dan juga aku ingin anak itu sebagai pengikat kita bahwa ia adalah buah dari cinta kita."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _end._

" _There will come a time that is yours and mine."_

 _p.s gaje banget :'''''''_

 _why i buat this story_


End file.
